Conventional zapper-type devices have been used for some time in outdoor settings. Typically the device includes a light for attracting the bugs to a very high voltage grid system. The insects typically run into the grid while flying around the light and quickly and unexpectedly encounter a high voltage charge. When the insect makes contact between two of the electrodes of the grid, the insect experiences the sudden onslaught of current and heat. The insect is both boiled by the heating of his bodily juices and burned where there is no fluid to boil. This results in a "zap" sound which ranges from a loud pop to a pop and sizzle sound. This type of device is such that is necessarily used outdoors, typically in a cookout setting. The sounds provide an overbearing indication that the device is working and also has some entertainment value. The reason for predominant outside use is that (1) a high voltage source and grids are exposed and the device has to be mounted high enough that passersby would not normally be able nor tempted to touch it, (2) high voltage exposed grids may constitute a fire hazard if used inside, (3) the insects which are electrocuted either fall to the ground or in some cases burst into a flame with the accompanying smoke, (4) the noise level produced during operation would not be consistent with in-home use, and (5) the high voltage and current of the high voltage source, and the periodic drain on current would combine to cause significant interference if used near an appliance.
Of course, other types of insect trapping mechanisms are also commonly in use, including adhesive strips, fly paper, and the like. These structures usually include a sweetened scent which may also attract other insects such as ants and roaches. In addition, not all insects are attracted to sweet scents, such as mosquitos. Most of the sticky media or glue traps involve having to periodically change out the sticky material by disposing of it and purchasing more for reinstallation. In normal use, the need to change the material occurs where large numbers of insects cover the sticky surface so that other insects have no place to stick, or where the scent material has completely evaporated. So, when there is a high insect density, the sticky media traps may be used up much more rapidly than they can be replaced, and in low density areas, the sticky media is likely to be left hanging in place much longer than its ability to attract insects. Some devices use water to drown insects, but this too is messy and invites aquatic bacteria and vermin.
What is therefore needed is an insect trap which is safe, quiet and does not require changing of either the attractive media nor the capture media. The needed flying insect trap would be sanitary, and utilizable in hospitals, restaurants, and the home where it could be used for long periods of time with low maintenance. The needed home insect trap should work well in areas of high insect density as well as areas of low insect density. The disposal of the collected and killed insects should be had in an environmentally sound manner to eliminate having to generate paper and plastic waste in addition to the disposal of the bio-degradable insect remains.